finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ame no Murakumo (weapon)
.]] '''Heaven's Cloud', also known as Murakumo, Ama-no-Murakumo, and Ame-no-Murakumo, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. A powerful sword, it is usually among the stronger weapons for Warrior and Samurai characters, though usually outclassed by other katanas, such as the Murasame and Masamune. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The '''Murakumo' is available for Level 99 Dark Knights in the DS remake and is tied with the Muramasa as the strongest katana, with an Attack of 140. It also provides +20 Agility. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Murakumo' is the strongest katana in the game (though the Mutsonokami is stronger in the Advance release). It can be stolen from Yojimbo or the front section of Neo Exdeath. It provides 114 Attack and 117 Hit, and has a 20% chance for Critical hits. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Murakumo', also known as the Strato, is Cyan's third-strongest katana. It can be obtained from winning it from Red Dragon, stealing from Samurai Soul, or by betting the Ichigeki, Holy Lance, Masamune, or Magus Rod in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. It provides 199 Attack. ''Final Fantasy VII The '''Heaven's Cloud' is found in the Sunken Gelnika and is Cloud's third-strongest sword, providing 93 Attack and 100 Hit, as well as 31 Magic. It has 6 unlinked materia slots with Normal materia growth. ''Final Fantasy X Any of Auron's katanas may become the '''Heaven's Cloud' in case they have the Break Damage Limit ability. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Amanomurakumo' is the Great Katana Relic Weapon of the Samurai Job, available only to Level 75 Samurai after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire Linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). It is widely recognized amongst the endgame community as one of the most powerful weapons in the game, and is hands-down the strongest weapon available to the Samurai class because of the unique way in which it modifies the Store TP attribute - pivotal for the heavily TP-reliant Samurai Job - and its high Damage statistic (the highest of all Great Katana present in Final Fantasy XI). ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Ame-no-Murakumo' is the third-strongest katana in the game. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Ama-no-Murakumo' is a mid-powered katana that is acquired in Chapter 2. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Heaven's Cloud' is a mid-powered Katana for Ninjas and Assassins. It is Holy-elemental, and makes the user absorb Holy attacks. It teaches the ability Unspell to Ninjas. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Ama-no-murakumo' reappears in the sequel, with similar attributes to the previous incarnation. It now also teaches the Hoarfrost Blade ability for the new Parivir class. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Heaven's Cloud' is a level 100 katana that increases EX Intake Range by +6m and boosts +68 Attack. Etymology The name of the Heaven's Cloud is based on the legendary Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword of Japanese myth, which is also known as the Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣?). "Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi" roughly translates as "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven," hence the name "Heaven's Cloud." In legend the sword is found by the storm god Susanoo in one of the tails of the Yamata-no-Orochi, and is one of the three Imperial Regalia used in the ritual of imperial ascension. Gallery File:Heavencloud.jpg|Murakumo in Final Fantasy V. File:FFVI Murakumo.png|Murakumo in Final Fantasy VI. File:Ame-no-Murakumo.png|Ame-no-Murakumo in Final Fantasy XII. File:Ame-no-Murakumo.jpg|Ame-no-Murakumo in Final Fantasy XII. Category:Weapons